


Loveframe

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: All living beings have the same fate for their end: Death. Everything is about enjoying life—which is hard. Honestly it would be good if we could ignore each other and didn’t know anyone. How does it feel to lose someone close to you?





	Loveframe

All living beings have the same fate for their end: Death. Everything is about enjoying life—which is hard. Honestly it would be good if we could ignore each other and didn’t know anyone. How does it feel to lose someone close to you?

For me, I have mixed feelings. I’m grateful that they can go away from this cruel place, but at the same time I want them back. I want them to be with me here, in this cruel place called world.

This is the fourth time I visit my friend’s grave. I have a group of people made by my little brother and his two friends, but I don’t think they care about this friend of mine.

My little brother should be arguing with her magician friend like usual while the elf is trying to stop them along with the half-Nasod. We have Queen of Nasods spending time with prince of Hamel and daughter from Haan family. The demon should be doing anything with her servant. We have a gunner that doesn’t seem to be part of the group because she loves doing missions on her spare time. Lastly, an angel that follows my little brother everywhere.

My friend here was an insane boy called Add. He used to try stealing Queen of Nasods’ Core, so I think everyone was annoyed with him, but one day he just stopped doing that. It was so sudden and everyone was glad with it, but I wasn’t. Something must be wrong with him and I was right.

When I first met him, I thought he’s that guy who’s willing to destroy everything, but I was wrong. He was a very awkward person to talk to. More like, he doesn’t know how to make a conversation.

I tried to talk to him and he was… normal. When I met his insane side at first, I didn’t expect him to act normal. He was obsessed with whatever he wanted, but aside from that, he was an interesting person to talk with.

He usually talked about something that I don’t understand. It’s fine to me because I think everyone needs someone to talk to, even though the person doesn’t give any response.

I also talked to him about everything, including how much I hate Eve with her queen-like attitude. I knew she’s a queen, but that doesn’t mean we need to treat her like a queen. Luckily Add didn’t get angry with me showing dislike to Eve. He didn’t seem to care anyway.

“Ele, can I talk to you?”

He called me when he got his black sclera on his left eye. He told me he was able to move through time and space, then he began to talk about his past and dream to change his past.

Ever since that day, he began to call me “Ele”. I don’t really have a nickname beside “Red Haired Knight”, so it was my first nickname and I was happy with it.

One day, he tried to go to the past, but he found a different world where his little self was happy with his mother. He destroyed the different worlds he met. He was still trying to go back to the past, but I told him that he would change the present. He didn’t care though.

I was there with him, looking at him struggled and stressed over every failure he made. I wanted him to stop, but sadly he didn’t.

I think he… lost in time and space now.

I don’t know whether he’s still alive or not, but it’s been four years already. This grave is just a symbol of him going away.

And nobody visited this grave except me. If only all of us could show how much we love him as a part of the group, he might still here today with his maniac laughter.

After all of our hard battle, we celebrated our victory, but why were we celebrating when one of our comrades wasn’t even happy?

Sigh… I think I’m going back to the place I met him.

I walk away and go to Hamel, the place where we met him for the first time. I do this every year because I’m afraid I might forget him someday—and I don’t want that to happen. Although I don’t think that would happen when I can’t even stop thinking about him. I really miss him.

This town is lively as usual with its joyful people. I wish Add could be happy along with everyone here.

“Elesis! Hey!”

I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I turn around to find the Prince of Hamel, Chung. He doesn’t change much since that time we fought alongside each other. “Good evening, Chung,” I wave my hand at him as he gets closer.

Chung smiles at me and waves his hand back, “What are you doing at this hour? It’s getting late, you know?”

“It’s just… something I do every year. I’m just walking around,” I smile back at him. He looks confused for a moment, but then he nods.

We walk around the town together. We’re having small talks like how we’re doing and obviously he asks about my brother. They used to fight together a lot in a battle.

I’m bored with all the small talks until I find something that looks really familiar to me. A white haired little boy with magenta eyes, wearing dark purple coat with cat ears, standing in the street and looking at the sky.

“Add?!”

Oh fu—I shouted without thinking. As expected, Chung looks really confused right now, “You okay, Elesis?”

I don’t know what to feel right now with the fact that he thinks I’m hallucinating about my beloved friend. I’m not even sure Chung knows that Add is gone.

I look at the spot I found the kid again. He’s just gone. I face Chung beside me, “I-I’m just seeing things. I’m fine.”

I can hear a kid’s laughter. I look around and I swear there’s no kid here.

“Are you meeting someone? Your boyfriend, maybe?” Chung smiles as he narrows his eyes.

Nice joke. I don’t have time for that now. What is this laughter I’m hearing? Or maybe it’s just inside my head? Am I going crazy?

The laughter that keeps bugging me slowly turns into a cry.

“Ele, save me…!”

I think my heart stopped for a second there. I look around once again to find… nobody. Not even Chung that was beside me.

I move my feet and start running. I don’t know where to go. I just need to run and find this important person to me, “Add, where are you?!”

I run and keep shouting. I don’t think I’m stll in my world. I don’t even care where I am right now. All I need to know is I wasn’t hallucinating. Add is around here somewhere. I just… can’t find him.

I can still hear the cry in my head. It’s just a voice that I don’t know if it even exists, but it hurts me. I want him to stop crying.

I don’t think I can feel my legs anymore. I didn’t train as much as I did when Elrios was invaded by demons for the past few years. I’ll admit I’m getting weaker. “Add! Where are you?! Please, say something!” I keep shouting as I run. Is this how it feel when Add was trying to find his past?

The sky cracks like a broken glass. Is this world going to get destroyed?

I run outside the town and find the same kid on a sea cliff. I catch my breath and walk toward the kid, “Add…?”

He faces me with tears in his eyes, “Ele? It’s really you?”

I quickly hug him. “Where were you?!” I yell at him as I cry and let my tears roll down to my cheek. I can see the sky shattered into pieces, but the sky isn’t gone. It’s there without any change.

The town is going back to normal. Looks like I’m back with Add in my side and that’s all I need.

He hugs me back. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

I have so many questions, but I don’t know where to start. Why is he getting younger? Where was he? What happened to him? “Don’t leave me again, Add,” I break the hug and wipe his tears.

Add holds my hands and looks down, “Ele, I got lost in time and space. I can’t find my past. I was scared when I can’t even find my own timeline.”

It’s weird to hear his kid’s voice, but it doesn’t matter. I wish everyone was here to welcome him back to this world. “You’re here now. No need to be scared anymore,” I smile at him.

Add’s face turns red for some reason. “I thought I can’t meet you like I can’t meet my mom. I was afraid of losing you.”

E-Eh? I can feel my face getting hot after he said that.

“I was trying to forget you when I got lost, but I can’t. I realized how much I miss you after a few days—or maybe hours,” he smiles back at me, “I’m glad I can meet you again.”

Sigh… I guess this is the kind of reunion I would get from someone like Add. I don’t hate it, though.

I flick his forehead, “It’s weird when you said that in your kid form, you know?”

Electric sparks appear around him, revealing a—OH MY GOD! Everyone will recognize this Add with that insane face!

He laughs maniacally. “You look so surprised!” he shouted with his evil smile.

“What do you expect?! Everyone will be surprised with that!” I shout back at him.

He grabs my waist and moves our face closer to each other, “You don’t mind with this form then?”

I narrow my eyes at him, “What do you mean—”

Before I could finish my words, he kisses my lips. I…

I hear a kid’s laughter again, “Don’t act like you resist it, Ele.”

“You’re going to do everything to get what you want, aren’t you?” I smile before I kiss him in his kid form. If someone saw us and thought of me as a pedobear, I would require a different timeline in an instant.

Add chuckles and smiles at me, “Everything is fine this way. I don’t want to change the past and doesn’t meet you in the future.”

I pat his head. I can’t see him as anything other than a kid right now, “Stay at my place, Add. I have so many things to tell you!”

“Me too, Ele! We can stay awake for three days straight!”


End file.
